


Forever (C&D)

by supernaturals



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Angel Castiel, Blushing Castiel, Blushing Dean, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caring Dean, Cheesy, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Homosexuality, Hot, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Dean, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Pet Names, Picnics, Road Trips, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturals/pseuds/supernaturals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go on a date, one filled with fluffy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever (C&D)

After road tripping for the past few days, Dean and Cas decided to go on a date - it had been to long.

It was Cas' turn to pick where they'd go, and instead of going somewhere fancy, he told Dean he'd like them to go on a picnic.

"Whatever you want, Angel." Dean smiled, kissing Castiel for what seemed like hours, moving down to his neck then nibbling on his ear.  
"Oh, Dean, the things you do to me." Cas replied, eyes burning with passion and lust.  
"There's a lot more for me to do." Dean said, hot breath against Cas' neck, making Cas practically melt inside.

\- The Day After - 

"Here's the spot." Dean said, placing down the fluffy baby pink blanket (it's the only one they had!) onto the grass.

"And the sun is out, it's a perfect day for a picnic, I'm so excited!" Cas showed off his humongous smile, the one Dean loved more than anything.  
Dean was broken out of his trance (staring at Cas' adorable face) by Cas' soothing voice. "Well.. hungry?" Cas asked, knowing the answer already.

"Always." Dean chuckled, opening their bag, taking out all the different foil wrapped food packages.

After they'd set everything up, they dug into their food.

"Pass me a cucumber stick, Dean?" Cas asked, "Of course." came Dean's reply.  
Dean picked the biggest cucumber stick from the pack after gesturing to Cas that he was going to feed it to him.

Cas agreed with a giggle, opening his mouth to take in the cucumber. After feeding Cas, Dean stroked his thumb across Cas' cheek.   
"You're so beautiful, Cas, and you're all mine," Dean smiled, not bothered that this was totally a chick-flick moment "Do you know how happy that makes me? Honestly, I think I'm the luckiest man in the world." 

Cas felt tears welling up in his eyes, he loves when Dean expresses his feelings, it doesn't happen often, only when he's with Cas, but Dean is secretly really articulate and sensitive.   
"You're such a sweetheart Dean, I don't even know what to say, this is all so perfect, the picnic, the weather, the park, you!" Cas smiled cheesily at his boyfriend.

"Well," Dean started to feel incredibly anxious, "I'm glad you feel that way b-because,"

Cas watched in shock as Dean took a small velvet box out of his pocket, presenting it in front of Cas.

"I was wondering, i-if you'd want to marry me - maybe?" Dean was so nervous, he wasn't able to make eye contact with Cas.

Cas' eye sockets pooled with tears almost instantly, blinking to let the tears roll down his blushing cheeks.

"Oh my g- oh my, YES! Yes Dean of course I'll marry you." Cas smiled through his tears.

Dean looked at Cas to see a look on his face, a look of pure happiness, his smile showing his white teeth that glistened beneath the sun, that smile that could lift Dean's spirit on even the darkest of days. That's how he knew that Cas' answer was genuine, that he had nothing to be so nervous about.

"I love you so much." Dean said, crying now too, pulling Cas into a tight embrace. 

"Thank you for asking me," Cas said gratefully, kissing the side of Dean's face, "you're gonna be the best husband."  
"You're so brave, handsome and caring, you're the love of my entire life and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Cas complimented Dean.

Dean nodded, hugging Cas again, speechless. He couldn't believe it. He had the man of his dreams.

They finished their food, laughing, smiling and grinning at each other constantly like over-excitable dorks.

 

A few hours later, they were still in the park, the same spot they'd been in for ages, cuddling on the blanket, spooning, not caring who walks past and sees.

Then Cas has an idea. "Hey, I know it's a bit cringey and stupid but umm,"

"Go on, say it, I couldn't care less how cringey you think it is."

Cas smiled "Do you wanna carve our initials into this tree?" He said, pointing up at the tree they were resting under, the tree providing them with shade, the tree where the proposal - the promise of forever - happened.

A huge grin broke out on Dean's face. "Ok." He said.

They took Dean's pocket knife from his jacket, holding hands over the handle, carving together.

 

Once they'd done, they stepped back to admire their work. "C & D" was written in the bark, in huge capital letters, inside an oddly shaped, but beautifully carved nonetheless, heart.

"Now it's even more official!" Cas beamed up at Dean, earning him a long, passionate kiss.

"Forever." Dean said seriously. "I will never stop loving you."

They walked home together later that night, holding hands and talking about their dream wedding. Dean took in every little detail Cas wanted for the wedding day, Dean swore to himself he'd make it happen. He'd never want that smile to leave his boyfriend's face.


End file.
